Glitz Pit
The Glitz Pit is a place in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door in the world in the sky called Glitzville. The Glitz Pit is the main attraction in Glitzville. It is a huge stadium where fighters can battle each other, and can be awarded with coins. The Glitz Pit is run by Grubba, and later, Jolene. The Glitz Pit's first known champion is Prince Mush, then Rawk Hawk, then Mario, and most recently, Baby Yoshi. History When Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie first arrive at the Glitz Pit, they see the champion, Rawk Hawk in action, and can see that he is wearing a Crystal Star on his Championship Belt. Mario and the gang decide they should join the Glitz Pit's fighters and work their way up through the ranks to get the Champ's Belt, and then get the Crystal Star. The group starts out in the Minor League, where they meet King K, Bandy Andy, Master Crash, and Cleftor. The gang eventually gets an addition to their team, a newly hatched Baby Yoshi, who is the only one who can defeat the tough fighters, the Armored Harriers. King K and Bandy Andy suddenly disappear, and are found later stuffed under a giant yellow block, struggling to stay alive. The heroes advance to the Majors, and eventually are about to fight Rawk Hawk. The group gets locked in their locker room, as Rawk Hawk planned, so he could win by default. The gang finds a way to get out, and challenge Rawk Hawk, and defeat him, becoming the champ. The heroes later find out that Grubba, who owns the Pit is the one who made Bandy and King K "disappear", and sucks the life out of them for ever-lasting youth. The heroes fight Grubba (who has turned into Macho Grubba), defeats him and getting the Crystal Star. Prince Mush, the original Champ is released from Grubba's machine and is re-united with his sister, Jolene. The heroes claim the Crystal Star and are on their way. Glitz Pit Competiors During the Glitz Pit, Mario and friends must battle through many competitors. These characters have unique team names that involve certain enemies fought during the journey. Note that this list shows the ranks after Mario, named The Great Gonzales, becomes champion or Ranked 1. These teams consists of: The Goomba Bros. *Team Members: Five Goombas *Rank: 20 *Special Notes: One of the Goombas will attack Mario before the battle begins. KP Koopas *Team Members: Two KP Koopa Troopas, one KP Paratroopa *Rank: 19 *Special Notes: This is a battle against King K. and his friends. Pokey Triplets *Team Members: Three Pokeys *Rank: 18 *Special Notes: None. Dead Bones *Team Members: Three Dull Bones *Rank: 17 *Special Notes: None. Spike Storm *Team Members: Two Spinys, one Lakitu *Rank: 16 *Special Notes: None Hand-It-Overs *Team Members: Two Bandits, two Big Bandits *Rank: 15 *Special Notes: This is a fight against Bandy Andy and his friends. Mind-Bogglers *Team Members: One Pale Piranha, one Dark Puff, and one Pider *Rank: 14 *Special Notes: None. Punk Rocks *Team Members: Three Hyper Bald Clefts *Rank: 13 *Special Notes: This is a fight against Cleftor and his friends. Bob-omb Squad *Team Members: Four Bob-ombs *Rank: 12 *Special Notes: This is a fight against Master Crash and his friends. Armored Harriers *Team Members: Two Iron Clefts *Rank: 11 *Special Notes: Mini-boss fight. This fight cannot be won until Yoshi becomes Mario's partner. They can be defeated solely with his Gulp technique and after winning this fight, Mario is upgraded to the Major league room. Tiny Spinies *Team Members: Two Spike Tops *Rank: 10 *Special Notes: None. Poker Faces *Team Members: Two Bristles *Rank: 9 *Special Notes: None. Shellshockers *Team Members: Two Shady Koopas, one Shady Paratroopa *Rank: 8 *Special Notes: As soon the fight with the Shellshockers is won, the Armored Harriers will charge into the ring and challenge Mario into another battle. Magikoopa Masters *Team Members: Three Magikoopas (one red, green, and white) *Rank: 7 *Special Notes: None. The Fuzz *Team Members: One Fuzzy, one Flower Fuzzy, and one Green Fuzzy *Rank: 6 *Special Notes: As soon this battle is won, Bowser will suddenly appear and challenge Mario into a fight. Craw-Daddy *Team Members: One Dark Craw *Rank: 5 *Special Notes: None. Hamma, Bamma, and Flare *Team Members: One Hammer Bro., one Boomerang Bro., and one Fire Bro. *Rank: 4 *Special Notes: None. Chomp Country *Team Members: Two Red Chomps *Rank: 3 *Special Notes: If Mario took the cake from earlier, his partner will be poisoned and Mario must fight the battle by himself. The Koopinator *Team Members: One Dark Koopatrol *Rank: 2 *Special Notes: None. Rawk Hawk *Team Members: Rawk Hawk *Rank: 1 (Champion if Mario isn't) *Special Notes: Championship fight. After Mario defeats him, Mario will earn the Champ's Belt and is able to sleep in the Champion's room where it can fill up his Star Meter as well. Music The Glitz Pit Trivia *There is an event that is similar to the Glitz Pit called the Beef-Off which is featured in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In the Beef Off, Mario and Luigi must fight the enemies and win by certain battle conditions (such as winning with only Excellent attacks). de:Falkenheim-Arena fr:Arène de Yunnanville Category:Locations in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Buildings